


Speed and kismet

by sublightsleeper



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublightsleeper/pseuds/sublightsleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is a perfect storm of luck. That much has been proven time and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed and kismet

Barry doesn’t get like this often. He thinks too fast, he moves too fast, his whole life is too fast for any sort of emotion to catch hold and linger. They all skitter across the pond, leaving ripples but never any lasting effect (that’s visible to the naked eye at least.)

But he is a perfect storm of luck, that much has been proven time and again. Lightning and dark matter, speed and kismet. 

And what fantastic luck is it that he finds this emotion in the place between orgasms four and five, where he doesn’t feel wound tightly enough to shatter. He is unspooled muscle and pure bliss, the green of his eyes no more than a whisper at the edges of the black. 

Harrison is above him, leg pressed between Barry’s thighs, forearms bracketing his head as Barry arches and rolls, an undulation that at its peak, takes him just high enough to pull the older man down into a kiss. 

This is not the kiss of a nervous young man, of an inexperienced young man. This is the kiss of someone pushed beyond the brink of self concern, past the edges of his own thoughts. 

It’s the only time that night that Harrison’s laughter stills.


End file.
